Torrance Coombs
| family= | wife= Alyssa Campanella | twitter=@torrancecoombs | first appearance= Pilot | portrays= Sebastian}} Torrance Coombs (born June 14, 1983) is a Canadian actor. He portrays Sebastian on Reign. Life & Career Born and raised in Vancouver, British Columbia, Coombs first got into acting when he joined the school choir as a means of breaking out of his shell. His first part was as Rum Tum Tugger in a production of “''Cats.” Coombs completed the acting program at the University of British Columbia. After graduating with his BFA, he jumped into the theater scene, doing two seasons at Vancouver’s prestigious “Bard on the Beach” Shakespeare Festival and various other shows. In February 2013, Torrance Coombs was cast to play Sebastian, Prince Francis’ handsome, roguish half-brother, who has a history of his own – despite his illegitimate birth, Bash is his father’s favourite in The CW's drama series Reign. Notes * * Torrance Coombs, Steve Lund, Tahmoh Penikett, Michael Therriault, Ted Atherton were all on the Canadian tv show, ''Haven. * Alan van Sprang and Torrance Coombs both had major roles on The Tudors while Bill Goddard was a producer. * Megan Follows, Torrance Coombs, Jonathan Keltz, Kate Ross, Siobhán Williams, Jonathan Goad were all cast memebers on Heartland While Sudz Sutherland and Norma Bailey were directors. * Currently lives in LA and is roommates with Siobhán Williams. * Torrance Coombs and Shawn Doyle both worked on Endgame while Charles Binamé was a director. * Attended the People's Choice Awards with Adelaide Kane in 2014. Trivia * Was married to Alyssa Campanella. * Went to French immersion school for 8 years. * Coombs' first production was in the musical Cats as The Rum Tug Tugger when he was 11. * Visited Château de Chenonceau while in France. * Appeared in the March 2014 issue of CBS Watch Magazine. * Appeared in the October 2014 issue of Bello Magazine. * Appeared in the January 2015 issue of Glamoholic Magazine. * On his bucket list, wants to visit Asia. Reign Episode Guide Season One Pilot Snakes in the Garden Kissed Hearts and Minds A Chill in the Air Chosen Left Behind Fated For King and Country Sacrifice Inquisition Royal Blood Consummation Dirty Laundry The Darkness Monsters Liege Lord No Exit Toy Soldiers Higher Ground Long Live The King Slaughter Of Innocence Season Two The Plague Drawn and Quartered Coronation The Lamb and the Slaughter Blood for Blood Three Queens The Prince of the Blood Terror of the Faithful Acts of War Mercy Getaway Banished Sins of the Past The End of Mourning Forbidden Tasting Revenge Tempting Fate Reversal of Fortune Abandoned Fugitive The Siege Burn Season Three Three Queens, Two Tigers Betrothed Extreme Measures The Price In A Clearing Fight or Flight The Hound and the Hare Our Undoing Wedlock Bruises That Lie Succession No Way Out Strange Bedfellow To The Death Safe Passage Clans Intruders Spiders In a Jar Filmography * These are not including any 'short' credits Videos Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Actor Category:Canadian